fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Becky
Becky is an Exceed operating as the strategist for her mage group, as well as the close, adopted sister of the Dragon Slayer, Yuki Coppelo. While not at all the most physically powerful being in the country, Becky excels at planning and coordinating her teammates while on missions, using her quick flying to relay between members. She is also brutally honest with people, though not for the sake of just being mean. It isn't her intent to be hurtful to people, but she simply prefers not to wast her time walking on eggshells. Like all Exceed, she uses Aera magic that enables her to grow wings and soar through the air. Appearance Becky stands at only one foot and four inches tall. Being an Exceed, she resembles a typical cat, but one that stands upright like a human and possesses hands rather than paws. She is covered head to toe in short, purple fur, which turns to a light blue shade at the tip of her tail. She likes to grow her hair out, reaching almost to the back of her knees, but cuts her bangs short in the front and uses them to frame her face. it is also colored purple, but a darker shade than her fur. Like her tail, it also turns to a slight blue shade closer to the tips of he hairs. Lastly. Becky uses a small, white band to tie the ends of her hair together, trying to keep it from getting in her way. Much like Yuki, Becky keeps a rather complex outfit, despite Bantia's more tropical climate. She typically wears a light brown turtleneck with loose fitting sleeves, worn underneath a darker brown blouse with no sleeves and a fringed waistband. The neck of the blouse is adorned by a small pink bow, hanging just below her chest, and possesses a small slit in the back where her tail comes out of her back. She wears a similarly brown colored pleated skirt and white knee length pants on her legs, both made to accommodate her tail. Lastly, Becky wears a pare of black, knee length boots on her feet, as she doesn't like the feel of dirt on her bare paws. At night, she opts for a light yellow nightie with orange polka-dots, and white slippers. As, despite Yuki's status as an ice mage, Becky hates the cold. Personality In a complete disconnect from her foster sister Yuki, Becky can be very vocal with her thoughts. She is very quick to voice her concerns, and can often be very critical of others should they act in an irrational manor. She never means to be harsh, but she has a highly logical thought process and it is a pet peeve of hers to watch someone not act in the most efficient way possible. This can be a bot of a problem when people believe she is speaking harshly, however, she often only has people's best interests at heart. She is by no means trying to be mean when she speaks in this manner, but feels that the best solution is always the easiest one. Despite her young age, she has a very logical outlook. She often will seek out the simplest solution to most situations, and can sometimes have trouble viewing things from another person's point of view. She enjoys helping people, but at the same time finds it annoying to see someone acting against their own best interests. This can sometimes make helping people a little difficult for her, as she often doesn't consider the emotional aspect when talking to someone. She does try her best, and people who know her best are able to read a little more into what she sways. This ii what makes Yuki and Becky such a great pare, as Becky will often say what Yuki wont, and Yuki can interpret for her. History Becky’s first memory was leaving a cave with her adoptive sister Yuki Coppelo. She and Yuki had, so she’d been told. Looked after by a Dragon; the ice dragon Vacadius. The dragon had suddenly disappeared without a trace however, leaving the young girls alone on their mountain home to vend for themselves. Fearing starvation, Yuki took Becky and descended towards civilisation, hoping to find some clue as to their former guardian’s location. Fortunately, making a living was easier for the girls than they’d have thought. Yuki was already an accomplished ice mage, and Becky had the brains to make all the important decisions for the moth of them. It was a good way to live for a while, but as they got older, Becky began to since that her sister was beginning to long for more human companions. Becky eventually came to share this sentiment, as life on the move had left little time to build any meaningful bonds with anyone. Upon Becky’s suggestion, the two of them headed out for the capital city of Bantia, Lowindel. The large city had plenty to satisfy both their goals, loads of people to meat, and plenty of work to keep them busy. An added boon was the unexpectedly high number of other mages competing for work, creating the perfect environment for a bit of friendly competition. One of the mages they’d frequently encounter was named Zane Duskurn, who Yuki slowly grew to be friends with. Becky never really trusted him, for reasons she couldn’t really figure out, but Zane made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. Yuki was happy though, so Becky pushed the thought aside. When Zane suggested that she and Yuki join up with a small group of mages that he was a part of, Becky advised caution, but the two of them ultimately agreed to join up with them. This worked out well for the two of them. Yuki was quick to open up to their new friends, while Becky kept her distance and kept her mind on the money. She wasn’t so much interested in making new acquaintances, but Becky was quick to remind herself that they’d lost a fair amount of money tripping over other mages while on the job. Despite her pulling away from people, Becky began to fall into the role of strategist for the team, as it turned out she was the most level-headed member of the group now. On one of their missions, Becky and the others encountered a young mage named Amber Rymoon in the process of apprehending a dark mage. Amber was starved and had nowhere to go, and Yuki took to her instantly. Becky felt pity for the girl, as she found she resembled how she and Yuki where when they where children. Offering to help, the group shared the reward with Amber, and allowed her to travel with them for a few weeks. She was slow to open up to people, a trait that Becky couldn’t help but find suspicious, but soon, Amber had grown very close to both Becky, and Yuki. The more Becky learned about their new arrival, the more Becky came to pity her. from what little she spoke about herself, it seemed like Amber had just had the worst luck in life. After assisting them on a job collecting magical relics, it was decided that Amber would be joining p with them as well. Yuki and Becky organised a party to celebrate, but their celebration was cut short. A dark mage attacked while both sisters where away, cutting them off from the others. At the end of the night, they came to learn that only attack, her, Yuki, Zane, and another mage named Dex Muerot had survived. To make things worse, Zane clamed that Amber had called the mage to steal the relics they had gathered. Becky didn’t believe him, but had no evidence to the contrary. With no other options, the remaining members of the group set out to rebuild. The next year was rough for them, and Becky grew more and more suspicious of Zane as he grew angrier and angrier. Dex would disappear for days on end, and it soon became very difficult to engage Zane in conversation. Fearing for Yuki’s safety, she suggested the two of them strike out on their own again. Yuki insisted that they stay and try and salvage what they could, and Becky didn’t push the mater further. Currently Becky still acts as the strategist for the team, and is constantly watching Yuki’s back for her teammates growing grudge. Magic and Abilities Aera - The same magic utilized by all Exceeds, allowing Becky to sprout a pair of wings from her back to enable flight. The wings themselves are more for show, and not dependent on Becky's physical strength for flight, but instead relying on her magic.She is able to hover in place, fly up to thirty five miles an hour, and even sustain her flight while lifting a whole other person off the ground. Sometimes when on a job, Becky will carry Yuki around to scout ahead or rapidly respond to a situation. Sometimes, she will even assist her by keeping her airborne should the battle take to the sky. Incredible Speed - Because of her small size and light weight, not to mention her flying capability's, Becky is able to move deceptively fast. By quickly summoning her wings, Becky is able to accelerate from a standing start up to thirty miles an hour in under two seconds. Given her small stature, Becky is also highly agile. She is able to make quick, tight turns while in flight, enabling her to navigate difficult landscapes even at high speed. High Intellect - Despite her relative lack of physical capability's, Becky possesses a highly methodical mindset and logical outlook, granting her an intelligence that is above many of her pears. She thinks while always keeping a goal in mind, acting and planning in whatever she thinks will allow her to achieve that goal. For the most part, she and her team use this to her advantage when on a job, allowing Becky to form plans which they follow to the letter. Low Strength - Standing at only a foot and a half tall, Becky is by no means a powerhouse. In a conflict, Becky will usually let Yuki do the fighting, or make a hasty retreat if caught alone. Her wings, however, allow her to fly while carrying much more than she could on the ground. At most, Becky is able to lift and fly with the added weight of a fully grown human. Which is typically Yuki. Stats Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Original Character Category:Original Characters Category:Female Category:Females Category:Exceed Category:Non-Human